Estúpido Naruto-kun
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Todo era culpa de él, de su amado Naruto-kun al que la noche anterior había tachado de homosexual por el alcohol, el mismo que le dejo adolorida la cadera. Todo era culpa de su Estúpido Naruto-kun y toda su maldita y pecaminosa sensualidad. One shot AU


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Estúpido Naruto-kun"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

–Estúpido Naruto-kun –refunfuño una algo ebria Hinata Hyuga en medio de una movida fiesta– Estúpido amor.

La Hyuga se hallaba bastante molesta después de ver como un alegre rubio se perdía de la fiesta en compañía del siempre serio Uchiha Sasuke, no es que le molestara que se perdiera con ex revolucionario, era solo que… ¡AGH! A quien engañaba, en verdad le molestaba esa situación, y como no molestarse si la había dejado plantada en mitad de la fiesta solo para irse detrás del Uchiha.

¿Para qué rayos la invito a la fiesta si pensaba dejarla plantada?, pero si no mal recordaba fue el rubio el que muy entusiasmado lo invito esa misma mañana, claro que ella muy emocionada ni lenta ni perezosa respondió con un sonoro si, de haber sabido el desplante que el Uzumaki le haría mejor se hubiese quedado aburrida en su casa a jugar con su conejo.

–Estúpido Naruto-kun, estúpido revolucionario Uchiha –repitió mientras tomaba una nueva copa de vino con su mano derecha y con la izquierda una de champagne– estúpidos chicos.

Bien, se había pasado de copas y ya no sabía lo que hacía, o lo que decía, pero ni todo el alcohol le quitaba ese coraje que sentía, estaba sola mientras todos se divertían, Naruto se había desaparecido hacía más de una hora y ella como una muy orgullosa Hyuga no estaba dispuesta a esperar más, pensaba tomar sus cosas y el resto de su dignidad y largarse de ese lugar con la frente en alto.

Se tomó la última copa de vino y tomo su bolso, se acomodó el vestido y camino con sumo orgullo hacia la salida del lugar, miro por última vez con la esperanza de ver al rubio, pero nada, allí no encontró nada más que un montón de ebrios que se restregaban contra las chicas igual pasadas de copas, pero en su estado ella no era quien para juzgar. Hinata se resignó y salió a toda prisa del lugar, tomo un taxi y se marchó a casa.

Al llegar a casa lanzo los tacones por ahí, el bolso por allá y claro que su chaqueta por acullá, tambaleándose y casi a rastras llevo su cuerpo hasta su habitación, soltó su cabello que hasta entonces había permanecido amarrado en una coleta alta y comenzó a quitarse el vestido a puros tirones mientras se balanceaba de manera brusca.

Cuando se hubo desecho de toda su ropa –eso incluía la interior- Hinata se colocó un sexy conjunto para dormir, de esos que usaban las esposas para tratar de seducir al marido, se había colocado un arma de lujuria, al menos la parte superior, porque sus partes un poco más íntimas seguían al descubierto. Justamente cuando iba a colocarse la tanga esta se le resbalo de las manos, estaba tan ebria que no coordinaba sus movimientos, así que simplemente se dobló dejando al aire todo su extenso trasero y no dejando nada para la imaginación.

Ella solo reía cuando casi cae al suelo.

Un sollozo comenzó, Hinata empezaba aponerse sentimental por el alcohol, se bajó la delgada tanga hasta las rodillas y comenzó a acariciar su pelvis mientras ponía cara melancólica.

–Puse mucho empeño en depilarme antes de la fecha que tenía planeada solo ´por el tonto de Naruto-kun, pero él no me miro –hizo un puchero la chica– Estúpido Naruto-kun y su homosexualidad –dijo mientras acariciaba con más suavidad su zona y abría un poco sus labios vaginales– Pensé que hoy podrías comer –decía hablándole a su zona– pero Naruto-kun no trabaja este material, estúpido Naruto-kun y su homosexualidad –repitió nuevamente–

–No soy Homosexual –respondió entre indignado y divertido Naruto que había estado llenando la cama de pétalos de rosas hasta que la Hyuga llego y la vio desnudarse y vestido de nuevo con la boca abierta y un poco más–

– ¡WAAAAAAAAAA Naruto-kun! –Grito con emoción la chica al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre los brazos del rubio– eres tan sexy que podría comerte a besos, odio que seas homosexual –lloriqueo la chica en los brazos del confundido chico–

–Te digo que no soy homosexual

–Estuve esperando por ti en la fiesta, pero no regresaste por mí, sé que amas a Sasuke-kun y lo respeto, pero pudiste haber esperado a que me fuera para hacerle el amor –se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del chico sin darse cuenta que por la fuerza aplicada se había roto la pequeña tanga– eres malo

–Hina –hablo sonrojado el chico, no esperaba sentir el cuerpo desnudo sobre su ya erecto miembro– deberías dormir

Pero Hinata no quería dormir, ella quería explicaciones.

Los ojos perlas se posaron con enojo sobre la mirada nerviosa del rubio, se apegó más a él y sus pechos se vieron apretados por el pecho del chico, quien se crispó al sentir los pezones erectos por el frio.

Ahora mismo él sudaba frio.

La Hyuga entre abrió sus rosados labios de manera inconsciente sin dejar de tallarse contra el chico, se removió un poco y se acomodó en una de las piernas de este, y comenzó a moverse de manera obscena mientras cerraba sus ojos y emitía suaves gemidos, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba en blanco después de todo lo que él estaba viviendo no era algo que sucediese todos los días y a todo el mundo.

Hinata se lo estaba montando, o bueno, estaba montándose a su pierna.

Naruto se debatía entre dejarla que se siguiera frotando de esa manera contra su pierna, detenerla y llevarla a la ducha a darse un baño de agua helada o simplemente aprovecharse de ella, realmente habían dos opciones que le parecían muy tentadoras, pero ambas opciones lo dejaban como un pervertido, así que hizo lo que cualquier caballero haría.

Tomo a la chica de las caderas, pero esta se aferró más a él y se froto de manera más agresiva mientras arqueaba su espalda, Naruto se sonrojo hasta el último mechón de cabellos y sintió un líquido caliente mojarle la pierna, sabía lo que era, lo supo cuando en un gemido de los labios de la Hyuga escucho su nombre.

La chica tuvo un orgasmo con su pierna. Loco ¿no?, si, loco pero sexy.

–Hinata –la tomo de los hombros y la moveteó para que abriera sus ojos– Hina, despierta

–Naruto-kun, lo siento –gimoteo la joven– yo me he masturbado con mi almohada pensando en ti, soy una chica sucia.

–No, tú eres una chica linda

– ¿En verdad lo crees?, Waaaaa Naruto-kun es tan lindo.

La joven se abalanzo de nuevo a los brazos del chico que no dudo ni un solo segundo en atraparla, aspiro el olor del cuello de ella y deposito un suave beso que hizo que Hinata soltara un leve gemido, eso solo logro excitarlo más.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería detenerse, además sabía bien –de boca de la propia chica, (ebria claro está)– que era correspondido, por eso no venía nada malo en el hecho de estar masajeándole el trasero a la susodicha mientras ella le besa el cuello de manera desenfrenada.}

Pronto Hinata se movió hasta quedar frente al Uzumaki y no dudo en besarlo, lo estaba besando como siempre había deseado hacerlo, con pasión, amor y deseo, le acariciaba la cabeza mientras profundizaba el ya de por sí muy húmedo beso, le atrapo el labio inferior dando pequeñas mordidas y lengüetazos mientras seguía tallándose a él de manera desvergonzada.

En un momento de mucha más lujuria de la que ya estaba viviendo, el rubio se atrevió a dejar el trasero de la chica en paz, para poder subir a la parte superior y literalmente destrozarle el resto de la frágil ropa, tiro los pedazos de tela a los lados y se concentró en amasar y pellizcar los pechos que eran grandes y suaves, pechos que lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Se dejaron de besar, Naruto se giró con Hinata aun en su cadera quedando así sobre ella, bajo dejando un húmedo camino con su lengua desde el cuello hasta llegar a los jugosos pechos que le esperaban con los pezones "de pie", los chupeteo tanto como quiso, lo mordió y tiro de ellos, los gemidos que dichas acciones provocaban en Hinata eran impagables.

No satisfecho con los pechos, comenzó a bajar mordiendo y lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de la ya no tan ebria chica, le hizo mover hacia un costado solo la cadera para poder besar y morder aquellas firmes nalgas, los besos y mordidas también fueron repartidas en las piernas y pronto sus manos terminaron por colarse a la entre pierna húmeda y caliente de la joven.

Le separo las piernas con lentitud y observo detenidamente la ya enrojecida zona que anteriormente se había restregado sin pudor contra su pierna, paso uno de sus dedos y un gemido acompaño a un espasmo de placer en la chica, acaricio el clítoris y llevo el dedo hasta la húmeda entrada, alzo su mirada y observo encantado esas mejillas sonrojadas que no hacían más que invitarlo a seguir.

–Tienes una hermosa vagina, es tan linda –dijo sin un atisbo de vergüenza– quiero comerla

–Naruto-kun es libre de comer todo lo que quiera –respondió Hyuga–

Acerco su rostro hasta esa zona y respiro aquel olor tan dulce, dio varios besos y pasó su lengua un par de veces, recibiendo a cambio suspiros pesados y llenos de excitación.

Sin querer torturar de más comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, lamio todo cuanto pudo y succiono con delicadeza, no se detuvo hasta que sintió a Hinata correrse en su boca, la limpio con su lengua y comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos.

–Quería pedirte que fueras mi novia primero –menciono el rubio mientras se desnudaba–, pero ya no puedo contenerme

–No quiero ser tu novia –afirmo la Hyuga–

– ¿Eh? –dijo sorprendido–

–Hazme tu mujer –canturreo la mujercita mientras abría mas sus piernas y sonreía coqueta–

El rubio le sonrió y se acercó a besarla mientras se penetraba la estrecha cavidad de su mujercita, dio un gemido cuando las paredes húmedas y calientes de ella se abrazaron a su miembro, y ella le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas.

–Santos cielos Hinata, estas apretada de una manera tan mortal podría morir dentro de ti y ser feliz.

–AHHH, es que Naruto-kun es tan grande, estas tocando profundo dentro de mi

–Voy a moverme preciosa, y lo siento, pero voy a follarte como un animal

Sin tiempo para reacciones que parecerían innecesarias Naruto comenzó a penetrar a la Hyuga de manera brusca, si ella tan inocente pensaba que no podía llegar más profundo, alguien debió decirle lo mucho que se equivocaba, le estaba llegando hasta al útero, la profundidad de cada estocada era tan bestial que le era imposible no contraer sus paredes vaginales, provocando un rose más delicioso, y unos gemidos más fuertes y guturales del rubio.

–AHHH Naruto-kun, AHHH lo haces tan rico, siento que vas a partirme a la mitad

–HMMM, Hina, me estas exprimiendo

Su punto G estaba siendo explotado de la manera más deliciosa posible, Hinata aferraba sus uñas en la espalda del Uzumaki pero a este parecía no importarle, sintió que los movimientos se volvían aún más rápidos, estaba a punto del orgasmo cuando sintió el miembro de Naruto hacerse un poco más grande en su interior haciéndola explotar en un sorprendente orgasmo.

Pero el rubio aun tenía aguante y ella quería complacerlo, al menos se sentía feliz de haber resistido hasta que esté la lleno de sus jugos.

Cuando Naruto hubo salido de su interior ella se arrastró melosamente sobre la cama, se puso de espaldas y comenzó a realizar movimientos sugerentes con su trasero, literal le estaba ofreciendo de nuevo a Naruto aquel gran premio.

Sin resistir mucho este le soltó una nalgada que resonó por toda la habitación, se pegó al trasero que acababa de palmear y se tallo contra este, la arrastro por la cintura y después de sentarse, este la tomo en brazos, la abrió de piernas y la dejo caer de sentón sobre su aun endurecido miembro que se enterró sin piedad en la aun palpitante cavidad vaginal

–Estas matándome mujer, tienes un trasero precioso y esta hermosa cavidad que está volviéndome loco

–AHHH si Naruto-kun, mi cosita te pertenece, AGHHHH, se siente tan bien, es tan grande y está rompiéndome tan deliciosamente –canturreaba entre gemidos Hinata–

–Tus pechos están hechizándome, son grandes y hermoso, voy a mordértelos mujer

–Si hazlo, muérdelos –aclamaba excitada la mujer– yo soy tu mujer Naruto-kun

Se apodero de uno de los pechos rebotantes con su boca y la hizo dar de sentones penetrándola a fondo mientras ella se retorcía de placer, se besaban entre estocadas y al dejar de besarse se escuchaban de nuevo los gemidos y grititos de placer, al compás del sonido vaginal que se provocaba en cada intromisión.

Hinata se abrazó a Naruto cuando el orgasmo invadió todo su ser, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron con fuerza y Naruto gruño, un par de sentones más y Naruto se sintió dichoso al ver como los fluidos del orgasmo de la chica salían violentamente chocando con su vientre, sonrió satisfecho y sintió a la Hyuga desvanecerse en sus brazos, el también estaba cansado así que no se molestó en salir de ella y solo se recostó con su mujer en brazos.

Que feliz era Naruto.

Hinata despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, trato de moverse pero sintió un poco de dolor en su vientre, se removió solo un poco para acomodarse pero sintió un intruso entre sus piernas, más específicamente en su entrada, se sorprendió pero entonces sintió un brazo apretar su cintura, ella temerosa alzo la mirada y se encontró co n la ya muy conocida melena rubia y esas marcas en las mejillas.

Era su Naruto-kun.

Iba a pegar un grito, uno que era de emoción y miedo –más lo primero que lo segundo- pero entonces los parpados del chico se levantaron y el azul de su mirada resplandeció.

–Buenos días Hina –dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios que obviamente ella acepto–

–… –no hubo respuesta–

–Lamento haber sido brusco anoche, realmente me excitaste y llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con hacerte mía, espero no estés molesta –él la observaba buscando una respuesta–

–N-No te preocupes

–Sé que estabas molesta por haberte dejado sola en la fiesta, pero estaba preparando las cosas aquí para darte una sorpresa, yo quería...

–Ah decir verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo que… –hablaba mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez a la vez que Naruto buscaba ver un poco más– bueno, recuerdo un poco solo cuando estábamos ya sabes

–AH, cuando te hacia mi mujer –respondió el sin vergüenza alguna- ¿eso te deja claro que no soy homosexual o necesitas más?

–Emm…. Naruto-kun

– ¿Si?

–¿Podríamos hablar de esto después de que saques tu miembro de mi? –menciono avergonzada–

–Oh, lo siento, estaba tan cómodo que olvide que aún estoy dentro –dijo mientras salía del interior de Hinata–

–Gracias –dijo roja como un tomate–

–Hina –dijo mientras ella le daba su atención– ya eres mi mujer, ahora ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata lo observo buscando saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto, estaba molesta y avergonzada, para ella era algo obvio que después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior como verdaderas bestias eran novios.

–Anoche después de que violaras mi pierna –sonrió con picardía– te lo pregunté pero dijiste que no, que tu querías ser mi mujer, así que ¿ahora ya quieres ser mi novia?

–… -Hinata solo asintió avergonzada–

–Perfecto, ahora solo debo hacerte mi mujer de nuevo –Hinata lo miro confundida– es solo por si no recuerdas del todo bien lo de anoche –finalizo coqueto–

–Espera –le detuvo Hinata–

–¿Qué pasa?

–llenaste de pétalos mi cama, eso significa que planeabas que hiciéramos el amor

–… –el rubio sintió–

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar que aceptaría o haríamos el amor esta noche?

–He visto como me miras, no soy ciego, me has gustado desde hace tiempo y te he observado, sé muy bien que cuando paso frente a ti miras mi trasero –se acercó a su oído y le susurro– he visto cómo te muerdes los labios por el deseo, pequeña.

Ahora que lo recordaba era cierto, siempre que lo veía en la universidad no podía evitar mirar su trasero (en ocasiones su paquete) y morderse los labios imaginando cosas sucias, pero no era su culpa, para nada lo era.

–Te quiero mi Hina

–También te quiero mi Naruto-kun

Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión, realmente quería hacerle el amor de nuevo, en eso no mentía, el no mentía en nada a decir verdad, se fue hacia los pechos de su ahora novia, realmente se había enamorado de esos redondo y suaves senos, podría morir ahí y ser feliz, pero ahora lo menos que deseaba era morir.

–Hmmm mi Hina-chan ya está muy mojada –canturreo con picardía– eres tan golosa y ardiente que solo me prendes más.

–Bueno, deberías hacer algo al respecto –hablo ella perdiendo la vergüenza–

–claro que lo hare, y será tan bueno que tu cadera me odiara

Eso sonaba prometedor.

Hinata se sonrojo con violencia al imaginar tal hecho pero aun así separó mas sus piernas para darle acceso, nadie podría culparla a ella, todo era culpa de él, de su amado Naruto-kun al que la noche anterior había tachado de homosexual por el alcohol, el mismo que le dejo adolorida la cadera, era todo culpa de él.

Todo era culpa de su Estúpido Naruto-kun y toda su maldita y pecaminosa sensualidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿FIN?

* * *

 **La señorita Asahi publicando en día de semana es raro, y mas aun cuando ya ha publicado el día anterior, no pude evitar escribir esto... No se si se entienda del todo así que explicare, Hinata y Naruto estudian la universidad y un dia este la in vita a una fiesta que da la misma escuela, pero estando alli Naruto sale con sasuke pero ya no regresa, la razon por la que no regresa es que le esta preparando una sorpresa a Hinata para por fin pedirle que sea su novia, pero ella piensa un poquito mal y a eso sumandole el alcohol ps en mi mente resulto esto, ajjaja xD**

 **Es raro, lo se, peo aun asi espero me dejen un review, estoy media dormida ya, nada aqui tiene logica 8)**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
